frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All About : Kristoff/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171207033906
As one after another of our heroes and heroines are sent careening over the cliff to their deaths, the knowledge that they would be leaving poor Elsa at the whim of that evil monster called a Draugen-the transmuted, depraved black soul of Captain Houtebeen unleashed-was eating at her best friend. So more than to escape her own freefalling demise, more than even a plea to at least let her dear Mama and Papa, who had already suffered so much by the pirate's wicked hand, to be spared, or her adored Kristoff, or any of the other innocent lives about to be snuffed out by the crush of gravity – Princess Anna, who was one of the only ones still conscious after that violent creature's scream had shaken them all off the mountain spur ledge, in these few seconds she had left on this earth, makes a heart-wrenched plea for her precious delicate sister, whom she loved without end, to be brought safely home. "Oh, God in Heaven! That wicked monster took Elsa! Please help my sister escape!" Tears were flying from Anna's eyes that she never had wept so desperately before. She sincerely cries out with all of her fervent heart and believing soul for her cherished sister as this young woman with unsinkable faith, opened her eyes to find herself and several of the others who accompanied her on this journey, plummeting down the mountainside, headlong through the whistling wind to their deaths. Falling into scrapes from great heights all her young life allowed her to not suffer any ill effects of vertigo, spirited Anna was fearless enough of both the pain of death and her assured spot in Heaven, should she require it prematurely. But she would miss having the chance of living a life with her Kristoff first, just as the couple was starting out, deducted kransekake prediction and all of children who now never would be born. And, of all the people in the world, Anna never would've thought it would be the despised, callous, unfeeling villain Hans Westergaard's arms that she would be dying in. She looks down to see his vigilant wiry arms were still about her, protectively, though Prince Hans was now just as deservedly unconscious as everyone else due to the rockslide's concussive force. But in these final moments of truth, sweet-souled, sincerely loving and honest Princess Anna replaces the past anger and resentment towards him with gratitude that he gave her this last conscious chance to ask God for help for her beloved in their most desperate hour – no'', remaining seconds''– of need. "Please don't leave Elsa alone and scared." I think she'll miss me too much, you know? I know I will miss her '''so '''terribly. Please, Lord, take care of my sister! ''In these dwindling moments of final awareness thought, Anna was sniffling back her warm tears for Elsa as they continue to stream upwards from her descending face. The overwrought girl didn't even care that her wept moisture was hitting that Hans right in the kisser. ''No one wants to be alone! "''Please save Elsa!" Her deepest sentiment echoes through her mind as everything flashes and flickers away in the breath of a melting little snowflake before tender Anna's dizzy, lightheaded eyes. But the pleading voice of a single genuine prayerful heart is all that it takes to move the world. "We will, my precious child. We '''will' save your sister and we won't ever let her be alone again." Anna's head snaps up from her slipping into unconsciousness to hear her vivid prayer verbally answered by her earthly father who had been awakened somehow, despite being mortally wounded and energy-drained, because of his little girl's soulful plea. King Agdar's moving lips may have been frigid with cold, but every word spoken through them was full of fatherly warmth of love as he is brought to from his subconscious at the precise necessary moment he had to be. When his eyes snap open, just meters above the hard surface of the unforgiving ground that would have meant the death of them all, the King's determined irises fill with a bluish white light much similar in the glow that Anna had glimpsed in Elsa's eyes when her powers surged. But this level of fierce luminosity was even more intense. For King Agdar's years of well-honed control gave his ice powers, when finally sanctioned to be fully realized, a ferocity that was a mighty thing to behold, indeed. Especially when his entirely masculine psyche and completely paternal mindset was tested by his protective need to defend his firstborn child and the little sister who were the product of the utter love he and his cherished wife shared. His Elsa was the light of his eyes and his Anna, the laughter in his ears. His precious babes were the two little stars who gave this once lonely monarch, who before believed his life to be a solitary journey, the joy of living. And the reinvigorated Sovereign of Norway would easily be an indefatigable force to be reckoned with in defense of his children, as his eyes flash with a blinding brilliant light… WHOO-SSH! TINKLE...TINKLE... The sound of tinkling bells, much akin to the wind chimes she grew up hearing in Arendelle windowpanes all her life, and the swishing of ice crystals fill Anna's ears. She comes to consciousness just milliseconds before she was about to crash to a crushing death and lose her fight with gravity, headfirst. Instead, she is surrounded by a supercooled cloud of a moist cold flurry, like a net that envelops her falling body but does not freeze it, rather keeping her insulated enough to sustain the impact with the earth. The dizzy girl is flabbergasted to see reindeer Sven float by her plummeting eyes. Trying to focus her giddy mind's whirring sensation, an irrational, foolish smile comes to Anna's lips as she imagines the cold ice frosting her body must have been affecting her brain synapses, too. Anna shakes her head, only this time she looks out again to see Kristoff, who had been falling some feet above her, for the mountaineer was the last to fall from the cliff, being pulled onto Sven's back by Job. There was another reindeer soaring nearby as it carries another man she had never seen before. His only distinguishing features were a tall gray hat and a purple uniform jacket as he rides alongside the more familiar dark pirate first mate balancing Kristoff upon his reindeer. The hoofed creatures were swiftly climbing through the thin air as upwards they rise to run away with her husband... But no – they weren't running! They were flying! … Wait!… Flying reindeer? Kristoff is '''flying '''on Sven?! SLAP! SLAP! Anna smacks her face wide-awake and then gives Hans' passed out one a red-handed whack for good measure, as well, when she comes to, still securely wrapped tight in the Danish Prince's arms as if in a desperate lover's embrace. Eww-eww! How the heck did that happen?! SLAP! SLAPP! After she had slapped her own face, and then satisfied herself by again slapping Hans' other now extremely red cheek to match his hair thoroughly, Anna straightens herself up from where that Westergaard had his weakling excuses for arms leeched about her, taking advantage of her unconscious state. Too bad you're out cold already, or I'd get the chance to sock you clean again until you '''really' were!'' Untangling herself with a distasteful look on her cute woozy features, Anna, once righted, surveys that each of the other falling victims had too had been enveloped by a likewise similar, regulated cloud of frosted ice beneath them, just as herself and Hans had been. So the double 'ice cushion' beneath Anna was twice as thick and soft as a 'snow pillow', thanks to the frustrating redhead's intervention again. Don't think this means I'm going to be nicer to you, Red! You're probably just trying to make points with Papa and Mama, knowing you, you sly dog! The freshly formed ice that had slowed their descent also served as a rigidly brittle, yet constantly well-maintained, unbreakable net of sorts. It saved all of them from plunging to break necks and/or appendages the remainder of the way, for the super-cooled air cushioned their fall. "Papa?" Anna watches her father lastly float down to the earth on swirling wisps of controlled ice that encased him with a thick frosted verglas. The quick reacting King had formed an icy vapor cloud around each of the rockslide victims, including himself and his lady wife still clinging to him, by way of his now exposed innate powers. All those years growing up so tight-knit, with few people beyond faithful Kai, Gerda, and Johanna, outside of her immediate family, Anna only had her parents always there to play at, talk to, sing with and learn from. Her father was that strong arm who would pick her up to reach up high, then hold her tight when she fell low, to cry upon and laugh with, like any other normal Papa would. And never, ever once, in all their close times together, did she imagine her kind-eyed, warm-hearted Papa had held this icy secret from her. Just like Elsa. All those years, Anna had absolutely no idea that her dear father could wield the power of ice and cold like Elsa, too. Wow. I must've been pretty dense when I was a little girl not to have seen this one coming! Good thing I grew out of that oblivious stage! Self-assured Anna ponders to herself from where she was distractedly stomping grateful boots on the ground again. She didn't realize she was stepping on the smashed-to-a-pancake, flattened Olaf's face section. The snowman's dislocated, bugged out eyes slowly blink back to life where his snow was plastered to the rocky ground. "Ow! Watch the teeth! I've only got two of them to floss!" Olaf, the flattened floor sticker, warns up at her pleasantly enough as Anna guiltily leaps off the pancake flat animated face. Her snowfriend's bottom layer, that had been left down here at the mountain base floor, comes rolling up to help re-form and push together the rest of Olaf's scattered snow pile mug back together with his sliding across the ground butt. "Is everyone unharmed?" King Agdar immediately assumes the role of responsible leader he was raised his whole life to be as he scans the astonished faces of those his ice-breaker just saved. He then takes his first gingerly lurched stride over the land with his new leg. The bullet penetration Hans had intercepted the velocity of earlier, made it not deep enough to pierce Agdar's vital organs, nor his ice coated heart, that was still, fortunately, in the process of healing. So the projectile was rejected, and his own protective ice had closed up the ballistic wound hole from the inside out in that moment the King's powers surged to life. Defrosting down to normal temperature, feeling wholly in control of himself, more now than he ever had been before in his entire regulated life, the King physically takes one tentative stride at a time, leaning on Idun as she awakens with her stabilizing arm under his renewed one. With pale blue eyes squinting for the lack of solar rays, Agdar stares upon his miraculously repaired left leg and arm, devoid of the constant pain he had endured these past torturous four years in harsh confinement. Immediately, the reverent King falls his knees and gives a bowed head in prayer to the Lord sovereign of all, who in His infinite goodness had healed an unworthy mortal man. "By God's supreme wisdom, these rejuvenated gifts have been granted back to me for an express reason, Idun. You and I both understand that." Agdar's baritone voice was strong in his belief, yet soft in tenor to his fragile emotional wife whom he gently kisses with cool lips to her warm inviting ones. He strokes her shallow cheek with his reestablished left arm, just as strong and ardent as he had always done in the past. "The Lord has one last purpose for this world-weary man." He breathes into his delicate wife's deep brown hair, and she meets his tears with her own as she nods up at him. "Praise be to the Lord." Queen Idun's lilting soprano whispers understanding into the crook of her restored husband's neck. "Papa! Mama!" Anna was in tears as she rushes up to join her parents in a loving embrace. The frightened young woman felt like a little girl again, as she turns her weeping face into the safe bosom of her family. "When the righteous cry for help, the Lord hears and raises them from all their troubles''.'" (Psalm 34:17) "The Lord opened my ears to hear you, my laughing sunflower. You did well, Sweetheart." Agdar murmurs to his little girl as he hugs her tight. "But… How do we save Elsa, Papa? That monster's getting away!" Anna cries with youthful impatience and great fear into her Papa's again strong chest. "With faith, my little shooting star. Have no doubt, we will bring Elsa home." The King says with resolute resolve as he kisses his daughter's forehead with as much warmth as he could muster, as his shrewd mind was already formulating his objective. He then takes one look at his devoted Queen, their minds so in sync as she nods and goes to attend the badly injured with her special gift. "Give me a moment to chart our next move." With great ponderance upon his noble brow, King Agdar then walks, on surer legs with each brisk step, towards the peak of the hilltop where one could scan the ocean surrounding the island more clearly as he gathers his thoughts on their next action. "Wow. I thought we were all going to be pushing up daisies back there. Your dad's a pretty cool customer. Ouchy, that smarts… " Rubbing his rather raw backside that he had landed to bounce on so many times down this blessed mountain he cared not to count, Eugene, the next to awaken as he lays down his sleeping beauty of a wife to a soft grassy knoll, comments to a still shaken up Anna. "Now we know who Queenie takes after." He smiles down at her, but Anna goes unnaturally silent, her brows knit together in utmost concern for her aforementioned sibling. Flynn Rider, no stranger to mystical healing magic that brings you back from the 'almost dead' was also getting a handle on this whole being bounced stem to stern thing they had going on up here in Norway in an abnormal rate. The rogue thief was learning to roll with it and enjoy being a hero every now and then, too. With a sympathetic sigh, Eugene tickles the hair at the back of Anna's scruffy ear playfully. "Don't sweat it, Pixie. You've got a super powered old man on the job now, your magic arrow lobbing hubby, as well as us two 'sorry losers' to count on to find your sis. We've got your back. Right, Lillebror? Huh? Oh, he's still down for the count. Poor guy took quite a beating in that rockslide for you, missy, after taking that slug for Elsa and your Pops. Looks like your Mom's working on him now. Lucky stiff gets all the beautiful women drooling on his skinny behind, sooner or later. Must be that slick red hair that turns all the chicks on. Or those pretty boy 'come-hither' eyes. And here I thought I had the market cornered for the ladies." Swinging his frying pan over his shoulder and twirling it about, Eugene prattles, trying to make pleasant conversation with a shellshocked Anna to cheer her up as his own wife was, unbeknownst to him, scurrying around looking for her missing fuzzball of a sheep. "Eugene! Stop playing with your pan and help me find Lamby!" Wifely Rapunzel soon admonishes her idly pan flipping mate after dashing up to give Anna a relieved to be alive sisterly hug. "One pain in the butt at a time, Liebling." Eugene was still massaging his aching posterior that the Ice King's snow cloud softened the crash thereof, fortunately. It slowed his and Rapunzel's plopped atop him fall, but an iron skillet never made for a good seat cushion. "And Kristoff and Sven, for that matter, too?" Not wanting to alarm Anna any further than she already was about Elsa, Rapunzel whispers to her blowhard husband, who shrugs after a quick scan of the area for the blonde mountain man and his reindeer friend. "Oh, yeah. Where's Sven got off to, Kristoff?" Big eared but inattentive Anna says to the unsettling empty wind beside her, her dazed mind still trying to process all that happened to have noticed her other half missing. For her big, strong, silent type always was just there for her. "WHERE'S KRISTOFF!?" Anna starts to freak out when she looks around for her lovable blonde boy. But Kristoff, nor his trusty reindeer were anywhere to be seen at the bottom of the Wilhelmstind mountain. Perhaps they weren't on the ground level of Mosken island's mountain base. But maybe in the skies above it. That wasn't just a dream before? "Amazing!" Recalling her fuzzy sightings, Anna never lost the childlike wonder that she could easily tap into, despite her worries, as her believed hallucinations from before suddenly come flooding back. Her wide green-blue eyes drink in with a renewed excitement, Kristoff, astride Sven's back, as the pair traverses the air as if it had an invisible road across it. There was another reindeer, too. One sleeker, blonder in fur colored than Sven's grey taupe shading, with Job at the reins of the smaller, decidedly female rangifer that streaks across sunless sky. "Damn! I was right all along! Ha ha! Look at 'em go!" Eugene smacks his bent over haunches with a hoot and a laugh at the reindeer(s) that really really were flying in this wondrous Norwegian sky. "I told you! Reindeer here do really fly?! I didn't just take too hard a fall to my noggin, right? Like the pink elephants with those big ole ears to fly away with that I visualize when I'm drunk?" Flynn admits his little vice's aftereffects to Rapunzel, his normally languid eyes blinking several times at her. She tears her own astonished eyes away from the pair of reindeer galloping up through the sky as they ride upon the air stream themselves it seemed. Then Rapunzel reaches a pair of experienced fingers around her husband's lower abdomen to pinch his tight buns in the rear. "Ouchy!" He jumps ten feet off the ground. "Nope. Not too punch-drunk. Sorry." Rapunzel teases and apologizes at the same time she helps her guy massage his bothered back end. "But, to answer your prior question, young man, reindeer do not normally fly through the sky, even in Norway." In his lofty voice, with a heavy heart and whirring mind that had already constructed a plan of how to reclaim his kidnapped older daughter most expeditiously, King Agdar squints his clear blue eyes to scan the horizon. He just catches the last glimpses of the pair of quadrupeds and their riders making good time across the skyscape. It was only legend, story, a myth perhaps that his youthful royal servant who, over the years, became more of a friend, often told. When Agdar was a young man growing up, the young woman who first came to clean the castle, named 'Gerda', often told stories in song to the boy child Prince from her youthful adventures. And the solitary youth who was destined to be King someday had listened to the bright eyed girl who had been taken on as head housekeeper of the castle, with rapt attention. The lonely boy was widely entertained by Gerda's no less than thrilling recount of an icy escapade in the far North of his country's Arctic circle region, where she and her husband, Kai, young Agdar's intelligent in-house tutor, met a certain elemental Queen… "Could it be?" Still catching his breath from circumventing the ninety foot drop amidst being restored to his full self again, King Agdar was just readying to summon all his powers together to allow them extra speed to give chase to the monstrously transformed sea pirate who kidnapped his daughter. That's when a certain unusually cold breeze blows in from the Northeast with a bizarre yet familiar feeling that overtakes his every sense… ''Jingle, jingle, jingle jingle…'' Little snow bells ring throughout the hazy overcast skies that suddenly turn it pallid white with the hundred million star shaped flakes of a sudden snow blizzard. A four horse-drawn pristine white in a coating of frosted ice, Royal Brougham carriage cuts across the filmy dark sky. The Victorian era large and luxurious enclosed carriage signaled wealth and nobility, and this ice enchanted one held something even more mysterious as its ringing snow bells tinkle like wind chimes. The coach comes to a stop directly in front of the resolute cool-as-a-cucumber King. When everyone else had taken a step back in stunned apprehension, Agdar stood his ground, collected and unperturbed. The curtain of snow swirling around the carriage suddenly parts, and at the door, she appears. The carriage exit magically is whisked open, letting out a brisk cold front of chilled air to pass through the mountain's saddle, as the ethereal figure of a tall, imposing, yet graceful, woman steps out. "So you have finally realized your true potential, my Wind chime boy. I have been awaiting this day for nearly half a century." The frigid strains of her lyrically defined high soprano C intoned voice rings throughout the still air at this valley base of the mountain island. "Your Majesty." The entire audience is surprised when the regal sovereign King of Arendelle falls to his knees to bow his head before the pale bluish-white faced woman shrouded in mystery. "Please help me rescue my daughter." Agdar prostrates himself before this sedate ageless woman. Her crystal blue cool eyes smile down upon his reverent respect for the lady whom the King himself had been in the presence of only once before in his recollection, when he was a young boy just coming into his complicated by the ice-developing-in-his body teens. "There is a great wickedness unleashed upon your shores. I have watched it from afar, but could no longer stand idly by while this tragedy occurred, without giving what little it is I have left to offer you." And with these ominous words, the legendary Snow Queen of the North herself lifts a finest silken chiffon sleeve to reveal a glowing magic mirror. And through it, all the good and evil of the world, past, and the present, and even a glimpse of the future, could be seen… …As the wind chimes tremble… It was a beautiful summer day in the Regency Era turn-of-the-century kingdom of Arendelle. The morning had awakened to a sparkling 75° sunshiny day ahead. It was one full of bright promises and true love for the years come, also known as the perfect afternoon for Norwegian wedding. Through the church Chapel's wide open doors to the sacred ceremony's mass taking place, a special hymn rings through the breezes. "Where roses bloom so sweetly in the vale, there shall you find the Christkind, without fail." The little children who could not sit still in the pews on this sunshiny day during the two-hour long marriage ceremony, were allowed to quietly play outside in the churchyard. There they find the Lord's sunshine and fragrant flowers that never stopped blowing in the wind sweetly giving praise in their own way. Especially Kai and Gerda's lovely red rosebush. It was the pride and joy of the rectory's liturgical occupants who soon had hired the vibrant young bride-to-be Gerda, and her future husband Kai to restore the church's dilapidated frontage yard and garden. What a job the pair of young lovers did, though not much more past babes himself, as Kai and Gerda not only dispelled the overgrown weeds and unwanted overgrowth, but the industrious teens had somehow managed to reinvigorate the infertile land. They produced new life in the parish flowerbeds with nothing more than their entwined bare hands and hearts filled with love for one another and the Lord, so often raised in praise-filled grateful song as they plowed and planted. And as the happy couple themselves walked down the aisles of this blessed chapel's red rose decorated bowery as one, not two, the Snow Queen herself quietly, covertly attended the wedding of her young friends joined in the bonds of Holy Matrimony in God's sight where she gazed on from afar with pride. The friendless Snow Queen had wanted to show unending appreciation for the amity the two young children, who had matured into young adults before her ancient eyes. For forever young at heart Gerda and Kai had taught the chilled Queen more aspects of life that all her hundreds of years never knew she never knew. And her coming in the light of day to celebrate their wedding in true friendship brought a blessing to the Snow Queen's long empty life that she never expected. But while one bountiful emotion of warmth had been stirred within the Snow Queen's once frozen cold heart, just as she was about to retreat back into her teleporting mirror and return her vast empty home in the North, another occurred. Her ears, well attuned to nature's sounds, picked up the tinkling of wind chimes that reminded her of ice crystals and sleigh bells shimmering in the winter Wonderland's breeze. She followed the sound of the wind chimes whistling on the wind until it led her to the lilting coos of a newborn baby inside the balcony window. There, the wind chime's golden snowflake and crocus petals were swaying in the breeze with the same designs blowing on the embroidered gauzy filmy curtain, for the crocus flower was the symbol of the kingdom of Arendelle. The Snow Queen, who had dominion over all the lands where Arctic snows held rule, was too curious not to enter the this southern Norwegian palace. She meant no harm. The timeless pale woman who commanded the snow since memories gone by in long agos and faraways, only wished to peek in the balcony to see what certain creature was making that most interesting of sounds. Not the squeak of a Penguin, nor the bellow of a polar bear. It was not a twitter of a dolphin, not the bleat of a lamb, nor the baleful moan of a reindeer. No, this was a singular noise unlike any other this ancient Queen of the snow had almost forgotten what it could be like, for she did not mix with humans much, preferring animals and elemental spirits in their simplicity. A newborn human child's innocent gurgling coos and self amused giggles made that chunk of ice that formed the Snow Queen's heart, melt just a few sizes that day… She stepped through her magic mirror and through its refracted ice into the cool mirror within the newest member of the royal family's nursery. His inattentive young nursemaid named Johanne was too busy daydreaming out the window, trying to catch a glimpse of her handsome brother and his new bride in the churchyard across, to even notice her. The lively young Johanne, with a guilty peek back towards the nursery and its single slumbering occupant, then snuck out down the trellis for just a quick visit. She would be a derelict sister not to wish her dear brother and his new bride well and watch the momentous kransekake offspring prediction ceremony take place. Not to mention secure a piece of the delicious cake for her rumbling tummy. That was when the Snow Queen stopped. Literally everything in that moment stopped for her, save for the swaying windchimes tinkling in her ears as the young Arendelle Prince's inquisitive coos call to her. The tiny bouncing babe's sweet chortles and baby blue eyes that were just on the verge of turning a shade of light hazel, peeked through the royal cradle. When he saw the silent inscrutable pale woman all wrapped in white fur's and draping chiffons of silvery white, this royal baby does something none other – no human, or otherwise – had ever done to the powerful, fearsome woman – He reached both his warm arms up to the impassive, expressionless woman who was peering inquisitively down. The baby boy smiled brightly with the open-ended offer of a warm hug as no other sound but the wind chimes swayed music all around him. Without fear, without selfish need or want, this beautiful child extended his tiny hands out to the woman who had lived in solitude so long as an immortal being she had forgotten what it was like to dream of mortal joy to hold another warm body close. She had long ago covered up any interest in the warmth of human emotions. The Snow Queen glimpsed the forbidden fruit many times through her mirror without comprehending that the frozen promise of never suffering, never feeling in a solitary kingdom of isolation was bleak. All for the pure ideal to never endure the eventual pain that came with the tender beating of warm heart, the Snow Queen had eons ago forsaken the intensity of passion of love in exchange for living alone in the enormous glistening castle she had built. Made brilliant by the cool flicker of the Northern Lights, it stretched on for miles upon endless cold miles. This Snow Castle had hundreds of halls that all eventually led in their convoluted maze to a frozen lake center of her throne room, completed glacially cold by the Queen's snow coated world. But the entire ice structure was so immense –and so very empty—that it never had a touch of gaity, nor music. No dancing, no singing. Simply vast cold emptiness amidst the Queen's logically cold "mirror of reason" existed there. But ever since that day a little girl of faith named Gerda came to solve the enigma of the Snow Queen's magic where 'reason' left no room for 'joy', the solitary powerful woman's self-imposed endless winter had begun to crumble and melt. It started with a nightingale's soft song that she allowed enter her cool window one quizzical evening. Then a flower she ventured to breathe in the sweet scent of one light of the morning. Night after night, gazing through the magic mirror, she glimpsed life outside the scope of her universe, now without disdain. The Snow Queen even tried to imagine what it would be like to be a living breathing human being, with all their frailties and feelings that she had seen in her young friends, Gerda and Kai. And also she longed to know more of the bravery and courage of that special stranger named Ragi, who fought the Devil himself for her kingdom that day… Through these extraordinary mortals, she was made aware of a special undying strength that no glass house immortal ever possessed. A strength called 'love'… All that flashed in the tall pale female's whirring mind, intoxicated by the clear bell-like sounds of the tinkling wind chime's music, along with the most beautiful thing she had ever seen—this tiny human child's crystal clear shining blue eyes. She felt them envelop her consciousness, as this fearless child invites this awe-inspiring creature of legend into his innocent world of humanity's hope spring eternal, as seen through the crystal clear eyes of a child… And when she reached out her tensed hand, the tiny baby grasped on tight, pulling the phlegmatic, self-possessed Snow Queen to him. With an astonished breath at this fearless boy's unrelenting grip seeking the attention of love amidst the singing wind chimes, the cold woman couldn't help herself from leaning down over the cradle to pick up the fragile human child. She held the dauntless, unafraid, wide-eyed baby, who never cried, high up in the air with her frozen arms in the aurora borealis Northern Lights' late evening to get a better look at him. That's when a sudden rush of glistening icy tears overflowed from her glimmering eyes. She couldn't stop them. She only silently made the wish that this baby's blue eyes would remain forever beautiful and just as stunningly crystal clear. The secret dream that a child such as this could be hers some day, was born. That is when the little boy child stretched his curious little finger out to touch the glistening frozen cold tears on her unbidden wishful womanly cheek – And from that point on, his life and hers would then forever be intertwined from henceforth… ''SSZZTTT!'' An icy jolt crackled across her senses. Never before had anyone ever reached out to touch the cold dispassionate Queen of the North while her ice was mid-constructing. Nor did she shed tears on any person before. She had kept herself locked inside her ice fortress in fear of anything warm by day, only daring to travel in the cool of night to gaze on life outside, when her lonely icy heart was more blue than white… ''Tinkle Tinkle Tinkle…'' In the moment her prim icy guard was down, the unaware Snow Queen had unwittingly relinquished some of her cold icy magic and gained a great deal more of humanity's flickering embers through this mortal baby's warmth. And the baby boy, that day had lost a touch of his body's warmth in exchange for a single tear's worth of the timeless frozen beauty called 'the Snow Queen's' infinite ice powers… As the wind chimes unceasingly tinkle… ''Whoosh! Tinkle tinkle tinkle…'' "Oh dear! Did I leave the window open?! Mustn't let the new baby Prince catch a cold from this chilly breeze, can we, little Agdar? It's not supposed to be this cold on a blissful June summer day! Besides, you were supposed be sleeping, for Johanne, weren't you, silly?" A second later, with a flash from a mirror transport of the Snow Queen back to her own abode, the young royal nursemaid/sister of the groom, Johanne, had trotted back to the nursery, with a guilty look and kransekake wedding cake frosting on her lips. "Hee hee hee! Gurgle gurgle!" Happy to greet the world with a new sparkling light behind his eyes, as the dangling wind chimes continue to bring merrily ring, little baby Prince Agdar seemed to giggle and say: '''the cold doesn't bother me! His giddy little arms reach out to someone invisible over Johanne's shoulder as she was rocking him warm. With a strong-armed pull he manages to reopen one of the balcony doors Johanne was trying to close. The baby appeared to want to let the unseasonably cool weather back in, just to ring the windchimes so they twirled and swayed their snowflake flowers and likewise his sweet little ginger hair sprigs, as the cool breeze seeped into his soul… Young Prince Agdar, with the icy kiss of the Snow Queen herself still on his cute little chubby cheek, giggled up at his teenaged babysitter, leaving Johanne to wonder if he was possessed. It was almost as if the tiny baby knew something she did not. His blue eyes flash an icy white for a moment as he mischievously smudges across the window some of the blue white icing from the piece of wedding cake his irked nanny tried to keep from him. And he laughed aloud with glee as the entire world, glowing in the aurora borealis over his cradle, cast an icy blue hue from the refracted glass over his sweet features… "Oh, you messy, bad boy! I had better say the Lord's prayer for you especially, you naughty Prince Agdy!" Johanne recalls how Gerda would constantly pray the words Jesus instructed when she was tried in times of trouble and heartache. A dirty and greasy icy caked window and baby in the palace nursery certainly was that to the poor temper-tested girl. Johanne sighed and began to pray fervently over the little prince. "Fader vår, du som er i himmelen, helliget vorde ditt navn. La ditt rike komme. La din vilje skje, på jorden som i himmelen. Gi oss i dag vårt daglige brød. Og forlat oss vår skyld, som vi òg forlater våre skyldnere." "'Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us.'"'' Johanne emphasized this last phrase expressly as she wipes the infant child's blue sticky hands with her handkerchief. Despite all the trouble he had been causing, Johanne couldn't help but share in his pure faced adorable smile as she tucked her little charge to the safety of his crib. Tickling his sweet tummy, she rocked him to sleep with the remainder of the prayer. "Led oss ikke inn i fristelse, men frels oss fra det onde. Amen." "'And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen.'" "Amen." King Agdar punctuates the prayer as he and Snow Queen come back from revisiting the past memory together in the flash of a moment through the magic mirror. "Please help me keep my child safe." With tears in his pallid blue eyes full of authentic humility and genuine heart-wrenched paternal care, King Agdar was not too high and mighty to beg for his precious girl. "Help me bring my child to safety." "I have not been the force that I was once for sometime now. Twenty-one winters have passed since I had given half of my life's energy to achieve my greatest dream. And I regret him not for a moment." The once detached, cold woman finishes the last of her statement in a soft whisper with a heart full of something almost like warmth as an ambient light behind her eyes glows while she directs her glance upwards to the northern skies full of pride. "But I cannot travel with you, my Wind chime boy. Only in spirit now." Agdar just now notices how translucent and faded the already muted, washed-out Snow Queen's physical form was becoming, the longer they spoke. "So…She's not really here?" A simple inquiring voice from the side of his mouth asks Anna in a loud whisper from close by, as Olaf the snowman innocently blinks up at them. Never surprised by anything snowy magical anymore, Queen Idun gasps when obliviously brazen Olaf sticks his fingers to phase through the icy woman's translucent lower leg, and Anna excitedly makes a backhanded grab for the crystalline crown set atop the Snow Queen's tall blonde head. "Your Majesty. Please forgive her. Anna is –" Hearing tales of the Queen of the icy North since she was a child in Sweden, fear struck Idun begins to apologize for her headstrong child's irreverent behavior. "A rare prize of a new bride, for any lucky Prince." The Snow Queen almost proudly comments as her nearly see-through hand tries in vain to pet Anna's cheek with something like motherly affection. "Okay. Thanks. Nice to meet you, too, Snow Lady." Anna was more weirded-out by the growing more transparent by the moment woman all in silvery white than scared as most other people would be as she tries to be polite as she could. "Hey! Can we borrow your flying carriage?" Desperately in search of transport as airborne as Kristoff and Sven, who were way ahead of them by now, Anna suddenly brainstorms in a blurted out question. "Anna! Your manners!" Queen Idun chides her rude daughter openly, as Agdar looks on with a small smile at his little sunflower's peppiness. "Okay! ''May we borrow your flying carriage? What's the maximum speed on this thing? We like to go fast." Physically kicking the fancy icy Brougham's wheels, the unpretentious girl corrects herself and sentimentally replays a sweet memory as she and Olaf were already checking out the carriage's plush interior and seating arrangements. Idun holds her shaking head in simpered shame, seeing herself young and brash all over again. "Yes, that is precisely why I have sent my sky horse-drawn carriage to you. When Ragi, who has been following you all through this journey, saw the danger was too great, he contacted me through our bond." The majestic Snow Queen explains as she ushers Idun into the carriage door. "Oh wow! This will be better than even riding a boat! All aboard!" Before he bustles in, all unflattened three pieces reconnected, Olaf crassly cries out as Eugene aids a quite badly beat up Hans into the carriage as the younger man was just coming to. "The injuries on this officer look serious. Idun! This young man requires your special medical attention on our journey." Impressed by any man who wore his Navy's proud uniform, Agdar noted earlier how the obviously well bred young man had selflessly defended his younger daughter. "We will not let you down, for Queen Elsa's sake, Your Majesty." With great emotion for his pent-up fears of Elsa's safety, Hans chokes out as lucidly as he could while Eugene hauls him into a backseat in the carriage. The courageous Danish Prince had been injured protecting Anna's body with his own as buffer in the rockslide, not to mention the pretty serious bullet wound straight through his shoulder for Elsa. So, grateful King Agdar takes pity on the Sjoforsvaret officer jacket shredded and back bloodied, face-bruised man as he call for his wife to work her healing hands over the propitious helpful young rescuer of both his daughters. "My little bro's got a major hero complex, Lord love him." Eugene shrugs as he deposits a pretty battered and beat up from the rockslide Hans inside the carriage back bench where Queen Idun soon goes to work patching poor Hans back up to be beautiful again. "Rapun—Oof! Furball!" Having caught his skinny gal on the way down, Eugene peeks his head out to call for his late-for-the-ride wife, when she comes dashing up with that same blasted puffball stuck in his face again. "P-tu!" Eugene spits nickels and wool simultaneously. "Sorry! But when I finally found Lamby hiding under a bush looking so scared, I had to bring him along!" Rapunzel smiles toothily as she adjusts the little sheep on her lap on top of it. "You're always a softy for a cute face. I guess that's you ended up with a black sheep like me." Eugene smirks under his loving wife's touch to his tender rock-bounced body parts. "Oh, sorry, Eugene." Rapunzel bites her lip as Pascal snickers at her husband and both look out the carriage window at the Snow Queen conversing with the Ice King. "There is a man heading the search mission whom I will stake the entire universe upon. Please rely upon him to lead the way. And use this, when you must." The Snow Queen places an invisible hand on Agdar's before he enters the carriage, somehow transferring her small magic mirror into his hand. "My time is growing short here. I will pray for your triumph over this menace and the salvation of all our children. They met through destiny to stand against this evil, threatening your beloved country and mine, my Wind chime boy. Godspeed." And with that the Snow Queen fades entirely from sight, with a soft kiss to Agdar's cool cheek. "I only fear the final cost may be much too much for me to bear…" The Snow Queen's once cold heart weeps a crystalline tear for the forewarning of legendary predictions of the battle foretold long ago, now imminently ahead, as her illusion disappears… "Amen." Is all King Agdar need affirm to his lifelong benefactress as he enters the carriage and the door closes magically behind him. The sounds of wind chimes jingle on the cool winds that blow every which way in the breeze as the vehicle rises off the ground…